


Last Kiss

by misbegotten



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alderaan is as good a place as any to hide a dead queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> For jena's Five Acts

Alderaan is as good a place as any to hide a dead queen. Padmé cradles Leia to her while Obi-Wan holds Luke, and for a moment they are a family. The babes sleep peacefully, and too soon wetnurses come to take them away. Padmé is loathe to let the infants out of her sight; they've already agreed upon the plan to separate the children, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept. She folds herself into Obi-Wan's arms and bites back tears.

Obi-Wan can offer little solace. He knows that by taking Luke he will be leaving Padmé forever. His presence can only endanger her; it is best that he hide in the wastes of Tatooine and watch over the boy.

He kisses her, tentatively at first. Kisses her lips, the bridge of her nose, her forehead and her hair. He works his way back down, kissing the cheek where tears threaten to roll, the edge of her mouth, her chin. He sucks lightly at the edge of her jaw and she murmurs something soft and gentle before running her fingers through his hair. They've had little enough time together. Time enough for broken hearts. Time enough to love.

Padmé lifts her chin to allow him access to her neck, and he laves the skin there, careful not to bruise. Her scent is intoxicating, and he knows he will forever link the soft floral undertones with this time in her arms.

She unclasps the cloak from his shoulders and lets it pool on the floor around his feet. Her robe joins it, and he makes short work of his pants and shirt, reveling in the feel of her flesh against his. It is unseemly, this urgency he has for her, but she guides him to the bed no less eagerly and sinks to the mattress, drawing him down. Her legs hook around his thighs, she's wet and ready, and he buries himself in her greedily. They slide into an easy rhythm, and he brings his hand between them to find her center, rubbing and coaxing her into a shuddering release. She sobs into his shoulder as she comes, and the sound of it nearly breaks him. He comes tumbling after, gasping for air and hope.

She kisses him, long and lovingly. He will carry it with him in the long nights in the desert. He will carry her in his heart.


End file.
